3 Chocolate Hearts
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A 3-part story to lead up to Valentine's Day. Alfred and Arthur solve their dilemma the best possible way when they have to share 3 chocolate hearts from a sample box. Warnings: PWP YAOI, inappropriate use of chocolate (food play) and established USUK relationship. Final part up: Milk Chocolate - Love Me. USUK pairing in this part :) Reviews and feedback much appreciated! COMPLETE!
1. White Chocolate - Play Me

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya and the song _Chocolate_ by the beautiful and talented Kylie Minogue, of which a verse has prompted me to write this story (which will come in 3 parts).

**_First off, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts for my Hetalia stories "Cleansing Comfort and Renewal", "The Prince of the Roses" and "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". I never felt so happy that they would be accepted so quickly and read by many. So kudos to you, guys! I hope that you will continue to read them :)_**

**_Author's notes:_ **It's so good to see my family again in Malaysia...it's also 1st February therefore **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!** I had a wonderful time shopping at Paradigm Mall, received a beautiful crystal necklace from my family and I'm going to get Hokkaido cheesecake and a huge chocolate cake for my birthday cake and so...I thought I want to post something on my special day :) I want to write something sexy for Valentine's Day and so the pervert in me still goes on :) After an initial draft, I decided to split the story into three parts which will lead up to Valentine's Day, so expect an update every week as long as I have the motivation to do it :) this story was inspired by Kylie Minogue's song _Chocolate_. It is one of my favorite songs and is so sexy :) but it does have a romantic and sweet undertone to it so that's why I like it. Please give this story a chance as well. Kudos to you, guys!

_**Warning!:**_ First and foremost, THIS IS A PWP YAOI. Therefore there will be smuttiness. There will also be some inappropriate use of chocolate aka food play but nothing terribly harmful...I think? :) Possible OOC for both America and England cause there will be sap, fluff and romance. Human names are used and there is an established relationship in the premise of this story...I think that should cover everything.

* * *

**Verse of story inspiration from Kylie Minogue's _Chocolate_:**

_If love were liquid_

_It would drown me_

_In a placeless place, refine me_

_In a heart shape come around me and then_

_Melt me slowly down_

_If love were human, it would know me_

_In a lost space, come and show me _

_Hold me and control me and then_

_Melt me slowly down_

_Like chocolate..._

* * *

**3 Chocolate Hearts**

An opened chocolate sample box sat on a bedside table. Nestled in the simple plastic tray sat three good-sized perfectly shaped chocolate hearts. The first was white chocolate, the second was dark chocolate and the third and final was milk chocolate. They seemed innocent enough until a hand reached out to clumsily grasp the box and placed it on the duvet covering the bed where two naked lithe bodies writhed together as sounds of kissing, gasps and moans filled the stuffy air.

"God, Arthur..." the larger built nation gripped the slim body above him as they broke apart from their kiss, a string of saliva joining their swollen lips together like a bridge. He ran a large hand ran through Arthur's messy golden blonde hair, "You always take my breath away..."

"This is not what I had in mind when I suggested we can share the sample chocolates," Arthur muttered, his face red like a rose, "You are an insatiable idiot..."

"Aww...come on, Sweetheart. Lighten up a bit. It's Valentine's Day!" Alfred grinned innocently.

"You're just using this day as an excuse just to stay in bed, you lazy boy!" Arthur fumed yet he didn't push Alfred away when he craned his head to start nibbling his neck, "Mmmmph...hah...stop it..."

"Oh I don't think you want me to stop, old man. If anything, I say you're enjoying this as much as I do," to prove his point, he ground his hips against his lover's and grabbed his buttocks to massage them. Arthur moaned shakily in answer, feeling his erection jump at the contact. Alfred grinned against the pale neck before pulling back, "See?"

"Cheeky brat..." Arthur's eyes flashed but a smirk turned up at the corner of his lips before he leaned down to lock lips with his young lover and shifted his hips in return, causing Alfred to grunt in the kiss before breaking apart.

The island nation felt himself lifted onto Alfred's lap as the former positioned himself against the headboard as he pushed his foggy glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He retrieved the sample box and held it between them.

"So...do I get first pick?" Alfred added in a pout for good measure, knowing his lover wouldn't refuse. It worked for him as when he was a colony and he always got what he wanted.

A thick eyebrow raised and Arthur found himself melting into the magnified sky blue eyes and the little pout on his lips. He knew Alfred conspicuously had been eying the white chocolate heart since he opened the box. The young nation had quite a notorious sweet tooth as much as he did. Arthur did want the white chocolate heart but he saw that Alfred wanted it more. Even though the island nation didn't show it, he acquiesced to his former colony's request.

"I spoil you too much...you're such a greedy child..." Arthur grumbled.

"Oh I'm greedy alright," Alfred retrieved the white chocolate heart from the casing before placing the box back on the duvet. Then he brought his lips to Arthur's ear and whispered hotly, sending warm puffs against the sensitive skin, "I'm greedy for you moaning when I taste every inch of you with this chocolate heart."

* * *

**_White Chocolate - Play Me..._**

Arthur found himself flipped onto his back and felt enthusiastic lips and teeth attacking the nape of his neck and skilled fingers trailing over his hot skin.

'Bloody hell...why does he always make me feel this way...so hot and helpless...' he groaned when he felt a sharp nip on his neck before licked apologetically by a slippery tongue. He couldn't deny that he did like it...his cock twitched upon the action, 'Alfred...'

The island nation shivered and surrendered his body to Alfred's ministrations. After the larger built nation pulled back, he breathed in satisfaction at the large purple-red hickey displayed on the pale neck.

"Mine..."

His erection twitched at the beauteous sight of his older lover below him. He carefully bit off a small part of the white chocolate heart and found to his delight that it had a soft and gooey creamy center, which was starting to melt due to the stuffiness in the room. He watched in a trance as a drop of the cream fell near his lover's left nipple. He bent down and licked the sweet cream with his tongue, taking a chance to flick at the nipple. Arthur gasped and arched his back, swearing softly. Liking the reaction, Alfred doused both nipples with drops of the white cream and took his time swirling the slowly melting chocolate over his chest and into his belly button, all the while savoring the hungry glint shining in the emerald eyes and the way his body was starting to sweat from anticipation. God, Arthur looked delectable with all the white chocolate drizzled on him. Alfred could have come right there just by looking at him...

Sending a smoldering gaze to Arthur, the young nation bent down to suck the left nipple. He lapped and nibbled until it hardened in his mouth before switching to the other, lavishing it with the same treatment. Arthur bucked under him, feeling tingles on his chest pooling to his stomach in a tightening coil. His hands reached for Alfred's head coercing him to go lower to his growing need nudging against the trim stomach of his young lover. Alfred did plan to travel further south but he wanted to do it at his own pace and it was fun to torture the older nation. He pinned the roaming hands down on each side and continued teasing his nipples.

Arthur groaned. He never thought his nipples were that sensitive, "You wanker..."

"Not yet..." Alfred murmured decisively as he continued to nip and suck on the rosy buds. He grinned as Arthur arched his chest towards his mouth.

"Mmmph...you tease..."

Alfred chuckled and playfully dragged his tongue languidly across his chest to alternate between the nipples, content to play with him like a toy.

Arthur groaned with relief when Alfred finally released his nipples, which were hard and damp with Alfred's saliva. His erection hardened when he felt the lithe tongue finally heading down his torso, "Ah...ngghhh...finally, you took long enough..."

"So impatient..." Alfred murmured as he leaned up and bestowed a gentle kiss on the skin where he could feel his lover's heartbeat before resuming his task.

The American nation pressed his nose against the scarred but smooth skin of his lover's body, breathing in the musky scent of arousal, sweet chocolate and an unmistakable hint of black tea that seemed to linger around him. God he smelled so good. He swept his tongue on every groove and curve of his stomach and hips, lapping up the crusted sweet cream and moaning at the deliciousness of the taste. Lastly, he dipped his tongue in his belly button, soaking in the harsh breaths erupting from the older nation. Arthur writhed and twisted, trying hard to escape yet welcome the uncomfortable heat pooling between his legs. But the superpower was ridiculously strong. Although Alfred had relinquished the hold of his hands, now Arthur found he was unable to move his hips and legs that were now pinned against the bed. His grip was also like iron, tough and unrelenting, and he was sure that they would leave bruises if he struggled any further.

Arthur grunted softly as he felt his legs spread apart and raggedly breathed when he felt warm sticky fingers grasping his hardness. He shot his hips up towards the heat, only feeling slight relief from the mounting pressure. He glanced at Alfred who was smirking devilishly and was smearing the remains of the chocolate on the tip of his erection. The exciting implication of what's to come caused his cock to produce a dewdrop of precum, which mingled with the melted sweet cream. The younger nation swiped his finger across the head, mixing the two together. Arthur breathed sharply and threw his head back at the feather light touch.

"Hmmm...I think I should taste it first, huh?" Alfred brought his finger and sucked it with a wet pop, his blue eyes darkening with desire.

Arthur blushed heavily at the scene, especially at that seductive look in his lover's eyes. Then all coherent thought flew out of his head when the older nation felt something thick and sticky rubbing on him.

"My two favorite kinds of white chocolate...so delicious..." Alfred murmured as he rubbed the melted remains of the white chocolate heart onto the hard flesh, making sure it was all slick and covered. Arthur's chest rose and fell in quick pants as he watched the tongue peeking from puckered lips. He cried out as the pink appendage traced the head, dipping slightly into the tiny slit, "I'm so going to enjoy this..."

Alfred greedily tucked into his tasty treat, gobbling and sucking the turgid cock in a gulp. Arthur screamed and grunted as his hands flew to Alfred's head and his fingers tangled in the sandy blonde locks. The American nation bobbed his head, drool dripping down the length with wet slurping sounds. With each languid stroke, he tongued the sensitive underside and the mushroom shaped head with light licks. While he used one hand to keep his lover's cock upright, he used his other hand to fondle his balls and to tickle the soft skin of his anus. The taste of the white chocolate mixed with precum and Arthur's sweat was intoxicating. Sweet, salty and tangy in one sultry mixture that made his own erection twitch and create wet spots beneath him.

"Merciful Heaven!" when had Alfred become so dexterous with that devilish mouth and slinky tongue of his?

Alfred momentarily released his lover's hardness from the wet prison of his mouth to lick up the remaining traces of the melted chocolate on his balls. The young nation smirked when he heard his lover fighting back whimpers in his throat, "You're my favorite sweet treat...you taste so good..."

Arthur panted heavily and thrust his hips up, keening for more of the wonderful wet heat, "I'm so close...please...please..."

"Please what? Hmmm?" Alfred resumed rubbing the solid warm cock with two skilled fingers, alternating between soft and hard strokes. More precum gathered at the tip and slithered down the hot fleshy column. It was fun to tease his lover when he was just at the brink, "What do you want me to do, Sweetheart?"

"F-Finish me off, you sodding git!" Arthur growled and sobbed when he felt the long fingers teasingly massaging and pinching the red moist tip. His hips arched sharply from the pleasurable pain, "P-Please!"

"You have to be more specific, Arthur..." Alfred's tone turned deep and menacing, sending shivers down his spine, "Tell me what to do..."

Damn it all! Arthur just wanted that sweet mouth back on his cock!

"Put your damn mouth back on me and suck me into oblivion!"

"Damn...if you weren't this hot, I would've put a gag on you for your potty mouth...but your wish is my command..."

"Ahhhh! Yes!" Arthur screamed out as the molten heat returned to his cock.

The older nation writhed and tossed about, his moans escalating in pitch and volume. Alfred held the fleshy column upright with one hand as he sucked hard and fast along the solid length, pouring special attention on the red tip by stabbing the slit with the tip of his tongue. His other hand roamed over the velvety skin of Arthur's inner thighs, feeling it shiver in his touch. Then he gently scraped his teeth along the cock. Alfred felt it harden even more in his mouth and the essence was growing saltier and sweeter by the minute; they were sure signs Arthur was near release. The young nation steadied his lover's legs as he worked to bring his lover release. Arthur gripped Alfred's hair tightly while teasingly flicking the cowlick. In a cloudy haze of lust, Arthur smirked mentally when he noticed the twitches in the young nation's body before he felt the pooling heat threatening to overwhelm him.

Meanwhile Alfred struggled with all his willpower to hold back his own release as he stroked himself to alleviate some of the pressure in his groin. His turn would come next; Arthur would make it worthwhile...he always did. He mentally whined as he released his cock when he felt the peak teasing him...no, he was the hero...he could wait. Seeing Arthur very much distracted, Alfred circled the twitching arse-hole with his unoccupied fingers and pushed his middle finger in right up to the final knuckle. The sudden intrusion caused Arthur's eyes to widen in unexpected shock and a surge of pleasure to electrocute his already sweaty body. Alfred grinned at the reaction.

"Alfred...so close..." Arthur whimpered, his face scrunched up as he felt hot and sweaty all over.

Alfred released Arthur from his mouth and pumped him hard and fast while still thrusting his finger within him. Arthur gasped and wriggled his hips against the intruding digit and the hand gripping his cock, "Come for me, Sweetheart...I want to taste more of you..."

With a garbled shout of his lover's name, Arthur arched his body, his cum bursting forth in Alfred's waiting mouth like a volcano. Stray viscous droplets landed on his cheeks and chin. Alfred swallowed the thick liquid as he moaned and sucked the cock dry into a half-hard state before kissing the tip sweetly. He retracted his finger from the twitching arse-hole, making Arthur slump back onto the bed with a groan. Swiping the back of his hand across his mouth to remove the excess moisture, he grinned at how Arthur looked in his post orgasmic state. His golden hair was damp with sweat and more tousled than ever, the flush on his cheeks extended to his neck and collarbone area and his body sleek and shiny with sweat. But what he loved was the way Arthur was smiling at him softly and his green eyes half-mast and misty with tenderness.

Arthur reached up and pulled Alfred down for a brief kiss, grimacing slightly at the taste of his own cum before relaxing within the circle of arms around him.

"I knew that big mouth of yours was good for something else other than eating hamburgers and spouting nonsense about heroes..."

"You dirty old pervert..." Alfred smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, "But this is one of the many things I love about you..."

"Hmmm...you didn't let me taste the chocolate, Alfred..." Arthur muttered in disappointment, "You really are selfish and greedy..."

"Hey, you said that I can have first pick."

"I never said that, idiot..."

"If it makes you any better...you taste way better than the white chocolate heart anytime..." Alfred's statement cause the shorter nation's blush to intensify.

"...shut up..."

"In any case...it's your pick..." Alfred gestured to the sample box. Only the dark and milk chocolate hearts remained, "What'll it be, Sweetheart?"

"I'll think about it after having you beneath me, Love."

"Eh?"

This time, Alfred was caught by surprise when he found himself suddenly rolled onto his back and Arthur straddling his waist. With a tiny victorious smirk, he ground his half-hard erection against Alfred, bringing himself back into his full glory. The island nation watched Alfred's body fidget and shake with each jolt of pleasure bursting in the pool of heat between his legs. To up the ante of their foreplay, Arthur gripped both erections and fisted them together, his thumb skillfully brushing over the rouge colored tips. Alfred bucked at the contact, his bespectacled eyes foggy with lust and his mouth open with each sexy grunt and moan erupting it it. Arthur fought the urge to bring himself to a second climax as he gazed down at the nation who had broken and healed his heart. He had to admire the young nation for holding back. He had the stubbornness, spirit and willpower of a wild and free stallion. And now, he was so grateful for appreciating those traits about him now, having eventually accepted Alfred was no longer the tiny colony he was once before...

Arthur paused in his ministrations to glance at the two chocolates and his green eyes immediately drew to the dark chocolate heart. Perhaps it was the sinful rich dark shade of brown that attracted him. But whatever it did to make him choose it, it made a good substitute to the consumed white chocolate heart and he did like the occasional bitter yet intoxicating taste. He delicately picked it up with two slim fingers. He held it up before Alfred and relished the way the seemingly innocent blue eyes watched his every move avidly. The island nation bit into a small portion of the hard smooth shell of the dark chocolate heart, moaning softly at the taste of the cocoa laced with a hint of sweetness melting in his mouth. A bit of the smooth dark cream smeared at the corner of his mouth. Alfred's Adam's Apple bobbed as he gulped at the way the dark chocolate cream sinfully framed the corner of his lover's lips. Arthur's tiny smirk was starting to turn evil...and his green eyes darkened and shimmered with growing lust as he sensually started grinding his hips against Alfred's, his fist still encasing them...

"My turn..."

**To be continued...**

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_Whew! I better stop here for the moment. I hope this will get you guys excited or at the very least interested in the story :) I have heard about food play and did a bit of research on it enough to know what it entails.

Until the next update, reviews and constructive feedback are the best birthday gifts and motivation I could receive! FLAMES will be used for my chocolate fondue pot.


	2. Dark Chocolate - Take Me

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya and the song _Chocolate_ by the beautiful and talented Kylie Minogue, of which a verse has prompted me to write this story (which will come in 3 parts).

**_Author's notes:_ **I'm back with the next part! Wow, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! I'm so stoked that it's well-received :) I thought I want to post it before the busy festivities for Chinese New Year as I'll be going on a bit of a road trip to my dad's hometown. I hope the second part is good enough for the wait :)

_**Warning!:**_ PWP YAOI IN THE M SECTION equals smuttiness and some inappropriate use of chocolate aka food play but nothing terribly harmful...I think? :) Possible OOC for both America and England cause there will be sap, fluff and romance. Human names are used and there is an established relationship in the premise of this story. UKUS pairing for this part aka Arthur tops :) I think that should cover everything.

* * *

**_Dark Chocolate - Take Me..._**

Alfred felt his cock twitch when Arthur flicked the tip of his tongue to capture the dark chocolate cream from the corner of his mouth. That sinful pink tongue of his could be better used elsewhere...

Arthur slowed down his grinding and released their cocks, which earned a disappointed whine from the larger nation. The island nation immediately fused his lips with Alfred, effectively silencing him. His free hand roamed the firm chest and the chiseled stomach. Hard...strong...yet so soft and pliant at the same time. As he cupped his waist and tickled his fingers against the small of his back, Alfred writhed and arched into his body, sighing heavily and a dark blush spread across the usually smug face. Arthur knew that the powerful nation always felt sensitive there and he yearned to see more of his supple backside. Alfred felt gentle fingers taking his glasses away from his nose and heard them clatter on the bedside table.

"You won't need them for what I'm going to do to you..."

Alfred found himself turned onto his front, his bottom slightly propped on his spread knees. The superpower's face reddened as he gripped the pillows and sheets beneath him. He knew what was coming when he was pushed into this position; it meant that Arthur wanted to top. In their relationship as lovers, Alfred was usually the dominant one in bed and Arthur was fairly content for him to lead. But there were some occasions Arthur would rise to that position, feeling the need to taste the power he had once before as an unstoppable empire. He felt thin fingers intertwining with his own and a tender kiss on his cheek. He turned his head to find pleading emerald eyes boring his own. Even though his vision was still a bit blurry, the elder's irises contained the unspoken question and permission to continue. Alfred could get lost in them for ages...his eyes were that beautiful...

When he consented with a boyish smile on his lips, Arthur breathed a silent thank you and resumed in his task to pleasure his lover. Alfred relaxed and allowed himself to sink against the bed as the kisses and licks danced around his back.

Calloused dexterous hands carefully roamed on his buttocks and a small kiss pressed onto the small of his back. He shivered as he felt something wet and sticky sliding around his shoulders, down all over his back and across his rump.

Arthur licked his lips in anticipation, "Be a dear and lie still so that I can ravish you..."

He had traced the remains of the melting dark chocolate heart all across Alfred's backside. The sun kissed skin was marked with dark delectable rivers, beautifully outlining every curve, dip and contour of the muscled backside before ending at his muscled rump. The older nation carefully climbed over the prone form, mindful not to mess the edible graffiti he created on his young lover. He bent over to kiss his cheek and the shell of his ear.

"I'm going to eat you alive..."

Alfred groaned breathlessly when he felt the wet tongue gliding over the planes of his neck. It felt so hot and slick. He never knew his back was so sensitive, even more so than his front. Arthur smirked as he swept his tongue to pick up the melted dark chocolate and the sweat droplets into his mouth. The sweat added a salty sweetness to the bitterness of the dark chocolate, making the taste addicting and delicious. As he licked the chocolate, he lightly ran his clipped fingernails across his nipples and along the sides of the youthful body. The scratches caused Alfred to cry out and his cock to release a small stream of precum to wet the duvet. He was a bit of masochist; a bit of pain had heightened his arousal...and boy, did it feel wondrous.

Before long, Alfred's back was shiny with sweat and saliva. Arthur moaned as he lapped up the last bit of chocolate across the sweet round globes of taut flesh.

"Hmmmm...you feel so good...you taste so delicious...feel what you do to me..," Arthur murmured as he molded his front along his larger lover's back beneath him. He relished the slight hitches of his lover's breath as his hard cock brushed against his buttocks and the small of his back, "You drive me nuts, Alfred..."

Arthur pulled back to kneel behind Alfred. The young nation felt some movement behind him as he felt his lower body propped fully onto his knees and kisses pressed onto his arse. Arthur's mouth watered at the sight before him. His lover's erection was wet and hard, begging to be touched. The hairless balls waiting to be fondled and the almost unblemished arse-hole twitching in want. He gripped the hard cock with his other hand, stroking it in a steady rhythm. Alfred grunted and tightly clenched the sheets as soon as the wiry fingers fondled him and thrust into the silken grip. Arthur inched his face in between his buttocks and teasingly licked around his anus, causing Alfred to cry out sharply at the wetness on his behind.

"Please...please...ah..." Alfred groaned in frustration that Arthur wasn't changing pace. He could feel the pinnacle but was just short within reach. He gritted his teeth when he felt Arthur's fingers teasing the tip...a fingernail dipping into his slit...he gave an open mouthed sigh when he felt that sweet tongue penetrating him...the torture was too much...

"You're so wet, Alfred..." Arthur murmured softly between licks and sadistically twisted the twitching organ between his fingers, the slick sounds of moist flesh being squeezed filled the air.

"I want...I want..." Alfred sighed shakily when he felt the licks slowly coming to a stop followed by sensual kisses on the small of his back. He arched his body like an exotic jungle cat, hungry for more of his lover's touches.

"Shhhh...you'll get there, Love..." Arthur hushed as he sucked his unoccupied fingers free of the excess dark chocolate before tracing them around the twitching saliva-laved anus. He smirked when Alfred gasped at the teasing touch and felt his fingers getting more slippery around the large cock that had penetrated him many times. With Alfred having few occasions of being taken, he was extra sensitive down there...all the more sweeter to top him, "As soon as I have my way with you..."

Without warning, Arthur plunged his index and middle fingers deep inside Alfred's body, his own raging erection twitching at the gasping grunt released from his lover. Tight...hot...and wet...he couldn't wait to push himself in there...but he was patient and his lover's pleasure was his main priority. Slowly he began to scissor them in a careful attempt to stretch him all the while maintaining his stroking to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. Arthur traced his tongue over the smooth round buttocks while his thumb massaged the perineum, causing the younger to tremble and groan at the strange yet stirring sensation. As the island nation pushed in a third finger, Alfred began thrusting back towards his fist, murmuring unintelligible gibberish to voice his pleasure. But Arthur wasn't done yet, he just had to find his-

"AHHHH! There!" Alfred's body spasmed as a white-hot jolt of pleasure sizzled up and down his spine and straight to his erection. Arthur had found his prostrate. He looked back to Arthur, his red face twisted into the most pitiful and beautifully lustful expression the older nation had ever seen...and it spurned his ego that he had reduced the most powerful nation to this way, all debauched and begging for more of his touches, "Please please...I need it now!"

"Like this?" Arthur asked innocently as he bumped the tips of his fingers against the bundle of nerves. He smirked when Alfred tossed his head back with a scream.

"Yes, yes! Please! I can't hold it in anymore!"

After a moment of deliberation, Arthur decided to grant him mercy and sped up his stroking and continued prodding his prostrate with his fingers. Alfred did suffer enough from this torturous foreplay after holding out for this long. The young nation groaned with relief and pumped his hips faster.

"Yes...like that...move those hips, Love...show me how much you want me," Arthur praised as he sank his fingers deeper and gripped Alfred's erection hard as he toyed with the sensitive head.

"So close...so close..." Alfred murmured over and over again as his shivering sweaty body turned into putty in those talented hands.

Arthur whispered seductively and ran a finger over the dripping slit, "Come..."

At that sweet dark voice coupled with the thick British accent and the feathery touch on his slit, Alfred erupted into Arthur's waiting hand, coating his fingers with the viscous white liquid. The stray droplets scattered onto the duvet beneath him in wet patches. The young nation slumped on the bed, panting harshly like he had just a global running marathon twice over. He sighed when he felt soothing kisses pressed to the side of his face before he felt his legs spread further apart and his lower body propped back fully on his knees. He winced when he felt the fingers retreating from his anus. He wanted them back in...he felt so empty without them.

Arthur hastily used the cum left on his fingers to stroke himself as a sufficient lubricant before tending to the nation beneath him. Alfred felt the blunt tip of his lover's cock circling his opening yet didn't penetrate. The young nation whined impatiently, feeling the hard flesh caressing the valley of his buttocks. He also felt a tender hand brushing through his damp hair and a chaste kiss pressed on his sweaty cheek.

"I think you're ready..." Arthur murmured decisively as he pulled back. Alfred nodded enthusiastically as he allowed the older nation to kneel back behind him and drape his body over his toned back, "Brace yourself, Love..."

Alfred gripped the duvet and relaxed his body as much as he could as he felt the head slowly nudging past the ring of muscles in a satisfying wet squelching sound. He whimpered as he felt his lower body sting and burn. Oh but it was all worth it to be connected to his lover. Arthur gasped as the searing heat slowly enveloped the tip. Fighting an almost animalistic urge to pound deep into the submissive body beneath him, the former empire stilled momentarily to wait for Alfred to adjust. Seeing a minute nod from the sandy blonde nation to continue, Arthur pushed further into the wet silken heat until he was sheathed to the hilt. Harsh pants from both nations were the only sounds present in the room as puffs of exerted breath added the musky and stuffy atmosphere.

"Move...move now!" Alfred keened, eagerly grinding and squeezing his bottom's muscles upon the hard cock for his lover to start moving, "Hurry up already!"

"For God's sake, do you want to hurt yourself?! Your impatience is driving me mad! I'm warning you! If you keep doing that, I'm going to be rough on you!" the older nation groaned when he felt the muscles clamp on him tighter. When Alfred kept on pushing his hips backwards insistently, he felt the vestiges of his self-control dissipating, "Alfred!"

"Then do it to me or I'll start taking you instead!" Alfred leered, obstinance shining in his darkened eyes.

"No, you insolent whelp! Not until you feel me!" Arthur snarled and his green eyes flashed with a feral glint, momentarily making him look like the ruthless pirate he was centuries ago.

Suddenly the older nation forgot about being patient and gentle with his lover. Alfred needed to see he still had power over him. Arthur dug his nails into the skin of the narrow hips and made a particularly rough thrust, effectively jamming against his prostrate. Alfred's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned loudly at the sudden jab of intense pleasure, feeling his erection jump-start back into full hardness.

"Never ever underestimate the power of the British Empire, Alfred!"

Alfred's body spasmed as Arthur roughly snapped his hips back and forth, driving his cock to hit his prostrate precisely with each well-aimed thrust. Sounds of slapping slick skin and unabashed moans and groans filled the air. Alfred groaned with each thrust and he felt his face suffocated by the pillows and duvet, his cock swinging below him painfully. The powerful nation shook his head. He didn't want to find release staring at the bed. He had to see Arthur...to see his untamed hair, the lustful grin that was sure to grace his face and the darkened emerald green eyes...with the love contained within...

"Arthur...wanna see you...wanna see!"

Arthur gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes but reluctantly complied to his lover's request. The older nation was close to the edge too but he did see a valid point of making love face to face. He momentarily pulled out of the shivering body to let Alfred roll tiredly onto his back.

The island nation licked his dry lips as he admired lustfully at the picture before his eyes. The deep red flush on Alfred's sweaty face, his half opened sky blue eyes darkened to a ring of dark sapphire and strings of drool sliding down the corners of his panting mouth. It was so breathtaking and it made him harden even more to know he created this image of wanton debauchery at its finest. This would be one of the many to be imprinted in the hidden perverted part of his brain when he would be apart from his lover.

Arthur leaned down to capture Alfred's lips in a sensual kiss as he settled between the young nation's legs and realigned his cock to the twitching arsehole. The elder nation shivered and moaned softly as silken heat enfolded him again and thrust his hips in a steady rhythm.

"No...faster...harder...deeper...ah!" Alfred cried out with each snap of Arthur's hips.

"So demanding...you're going to help me a bit, lad..."

Arthur pushed the long legs as far apart and back as he could until they pressed against Alfred's chest. The young nation took the hint and held them apart with his trembling arms, groaning and moaning as he felt his lover lean over and plunge deeper and harder into his body just as he wished. Arthur's balls slapped deliciously and heavily against his arse.

"Yes! Ah, there!" Alfred didn't care if he looked like a whore right now. Goddamn, his lover was driving him insane!

Before long, Arthur felt the familiar pressure building up in his loins and he was pretty sure Alfred felt the same from the way his face was scrunched up deliciously with each thrust and his erect cock dripping precum as it bounced against his hard stomach.

Alfred thrust his hips upwards, silently asking his former mentor to finish him off. Arthur was too far gone in his need of finding release to prolong any teasing or to put Alfred through more torture. He was far too enchanted with the begging glint shining in his former colony's eyes. The island nation fulfilled the younger's request and fisted the large cock, feeling it growing hotter and harder, and his thrusts became more frenzied and out of rhythm.

Feeling his body tingle and strain, Arthur gasped sharply and shot his load deep into his lover, unintentionally squeezing the cock hard in his fist. Alfred whimpered in pain. But that squeeze around his cock added to sticky hot liquid hitting his prostrate was enough to make him come hard with a barely suppressed groan. Pearly strings of cum splattered fiercely across his stomach with some stray droplets decorating his cheek. Arthur whimpered when he felt Alfred's anus clamping down on his softening cock, milking him dry. He helped Alfred lower his legs back onto the bed before pulling himself out. Alfred sighed, feeling dribbles of cum sliding down his buttocks and his lover's softened cock brushing against his abused arse-hole. Unable to hold himself up any longer, the golden blonde nation collapsed onto the younger nation's sticky and wet chest, feeling the thundering heartbeat against his cheek. He momentarily closed his eyes to ease the pounding in his hazy head as he fought to catch his breath and calm his own erratically beating heart. It was his second orgasm after all.

* * *

After a while when Arthur came to, he felt strong arms holding him close and sweet kisses pressed onto his sweaty hair. Alfred was back leaning against the bed's headboard, Arthur propped against his chest. Their bodies had sufficiently cooled down but were still slightly sticky from the remnants of sweat, saliva and cum. His body was still tingling in his post-orgasmic state.

"Welcome back," Alfred chirped, kissing Arthur's cheek.

"How long was I out?" Arthur inquired.

"A while...5 minutes at best...but damn...that was hot, babe..." Alfred answered with a small grin on his youthful face.

"Don't call me babe...that nickname is degrading..." Arthur grumbled but allowed a small smile to linger as he savored the warmth of being lovingly embraced by Alfred, "I hope this teaches you a lesson to not underestimate my authority over you."

"Hmmm, whatever...oh lookie here, one more chocolate heart..." Alfred's eyes wandered to the third and final chocolate heart still left in the casing. It was a wonder the box hadn't toppled in their recent activities, "Want to share with me?"

"What way do you propose we do about it, genius?" Arthur inquired sarcastically.

Alfred wasn't one for long winding explanations. Instead, he decided that his actions would answer for him. He was going to show him his way alright...

The older nation squeaked when he felt a hand tighten on his hip and questing fingers slowly rubbing the small of his back and tracing towards his anus nestled within the groove between his buttocks. Arthur sputtered indignantly. How could he possibly survive another round? But it seemed that despite his exhaustion, his body thought otherwise as his erection grew hard again from the fleeting touches.

"This is so embarrassing...I'm practically without energy and still my body wants more..."

Usually Arthur expected some sort of teasing remark or insulting retort from his lover in return. But this time, there was only silence. He looked up to find Alfred smiling at him...not smirking...or grinning...just smiling with sweet affection in his sky blue eyes. A gentle upturn of his lips...it never failed to make his heart skip a beat...but he wouldn't admit it to his face...

"What? Is there something on my face?" Arthur murmured irritably as his cheeks warmed up. He fidgeted uncomfortably under the tender yet intense gaze.

"No...it's just that..." Alfred shook his head in reassurance before his eyes took on a soft glow filled with awe, "...you're so beautiful, did you know that?"

Arthur frowned because he didn't see himself that way and he was certain Alfred only said it in an attempt to make his heart flutter, which it did...but he would never say it to burn his lover's already oversized ego. In his mind, Alfred was the beautiful one between them. He couldn't compare to his exuberant youthfulness, sunny smiles, boundless energy, immense strength and handsome stature...and those big splendid sky blue orbs that were his eyes.

It was the universal truth. How many times had he heard between the other nations on why someone powerful, influential and beautiful as Alfred would want to be with him, a shadowed shell of a once almighty empire even after the tumultuous history between them since that stormy day in desolate Yorktown centuries ago? Too many to count...and it would sometimes stir up lonely and painful memories he preferred to keep buried...

"You're just saying that..." Arthur turned his head aside to hide his embarrassment and self-deprecation, "I'm not...b-beautiful..."

"Can't you take a compliment like a normal person?" Alfred chuckled warmly, "I mean it, you know."

"I know you do...and I'd like to believe that..." Arthur closed his eyes, his lips pursed in a grim line, "...but I don't when everyone else say it's true..."

Arthur then fell silent. He ran a hand over Alfred's chest eventually resting on the spot where he could feel his heartbeat.

"You're the one who's beautiful, Alfred...America the Beautiful indeed..." Arthur felt grateful that his unruly bangs shielded his eyes as he nuzzled his forehead against the golden shoulder. That way the younger nation didn't have to see how wet they were becoming, "I'm way past my prime now...I'm not what I used to be..."

"Arthur, that's crazy talk...I hate it when you think so lowly of yourself," Alfred chastised, a frown marring his handsome face.

Arthur remained silent. He could feel the growing lump forming in his throat and his eyes stung from the effort to hold back his tears...

Alfred rubbed the slender back as he nuzzled his cheek against his messy hair, "Come on, Sweetheart...let me look at you."

Alfred sighed when Arthur refused to look at him. He knew that a sensitive soul rested under his lover's tough cynical exterior. His heart ached, briefly recalling the many years they spent apart, fighting and hurting each other before coming together like this...as lovers. He eyed the pale shoulder exposed in his view and kissed it softly before following up with teasing nibbles and wet kisses. Arthur was pulled back to reality and shivered when the hot tongue circled where the first hickey was.

"Ah...Alfred...what..."

"I need you, Arthur..." Alfred said between kisses and bites, "God, I need you...all of you...your body...your soul...your heart...I need it all..."

"Alfred..." Arthur hoarsely whispered, his arms tightening around Alfred's neck. A feathery kiss was placed just below his ear, where the skin was baby soft, "What are you doing..."

"It's my turn now...this time..." Alfred kissed his temple gently, "Let me love you, Arthur..."

**To be concluded...**

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_Have to stop there, I'm afraid. I had the vision of Arthur topping so I had to add it in :) I got a bit cheesy at the end but I felt that Arthur needs sweet love and Alfred be the one to give it to him :) I'll be celebrating with my family for days. But fret not! The last part will be posted on Valentine's Day as promised.

I am going to give an early greeting of **Happy Chinese New Year 2013 to you all!** **Bless you guys born in the Year of the Snake in the Water element!** As always, reviews and constructive feedback are always welcome :) FLAMES will be used to power up my heat lamps to help warm up my pet snakes...


	3. Milk Chocolate - Love Me

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya and the song _Chocolate_ by the beautiful and talented Kylie Minogue, of which a verse has prompted me to write this story (which will come in 3 parts).

**_Author's notes: _Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!** Finally, I can take a breather from all the festivities! And here it is: the final part of the story of _3 Chocolate Hearts_ :) I never thought that this story would be this well-received; really makes me feel warm and happy :) I hope that the wait was worth it and that you guys will enjoy the little conclusion to this story. Read on!

_**Warning!:**_ PWP YAOI IN THE M SECTION equals smuttiness and some inappropriate use of chocolate aka food play but nothing terribly harmful...I think? :) A bit of a potty mouth and possible OOC for both America and England cause there will be sap, fluff and romance. Human names are used and there is an established relationship in the premise of this story. USUK pairing for this final part...I think that should cover everything.

* * *

**_Milk Chocolate - Love Me..._**

'Damn...why do his words affect me so?'

Arthur felt the moisture that was building up in his eyes spill over onto his cheeks and his chest thumped sharply the moment Alfred uttered those sincere and heartfelt words. Why did he deserve to be embraced so fondly and be told sweet tender words in his ear?

'It's because I...'

The island nation buried his face against the strong neck in a feeble attempt to hide the tears.

'I love him...so much...'

But he felt a hand lovingly combing his hair while tilting his head back to face his lover.

"Hey...what's wrong, Arthur?" the younger nation caressed a wet cheek gently, the tenderness in his eyes shining even brighter than before.

"N-Nothing, Alfred...I just had something in my eye..."

Alfred bent down to kiss the salty tears away; each kiss was soft like a brush of butterfly wings.

"It's okay...don't cry, Sweetheart. I love you," Alfred cooed soothingly.

"I'm not crying..." Arthur denied weakly, his cheeks glowing pink at the sweet gesture.

"How cute you are..." Alfred chuckled and kissed his nose.

"What! I'm not cute! You-" the island nation was cut off with a loving kiss on his lips. He was left breathless when they broke apart as Alfred grinned at him, "Git..."

"Hmmm...now where were we? Oh yeah..." Alfred trailed his fingers to his lover's anus and perineum. He traced the smooth skin in teasing touches, causing Arthur to stiffen against him as he worked one digit inside the tight canal, "Relax for me..."

"Ah! Alfred..." Arthur breathed heavily as he felt the digit penetrating him. He felt Alfred's other hand leaving his hip to caress his hardened erection. He thumbed the tip, feeling it getting moist, "No...if you keep touching me like this, I'll...ah hah...ngh...!"

"Shhhh...let me do the work this time," Alfred worked a second digit into Arthur's anus, thrusting them in and out at a leisurely pace as he palmed his lover to distract him, "I want to make you feel good...hold onto me..."

Arthur wrapped his arms around the younger's neck. He began humping back onto Alfred's fingers, letting out delicious whimpers and other sexy noises that he would later deny making. The powerful nation felt his own cock returning to full hardness as his ears absorbed each little breathless whisper and shaky moan erupting from those full lips. He released his lover's erection to press him against his stomach. Arthur's blush returned in full force when he felt the second cock pressing and twitching against his own. The older nation's hips shifted when Alfred rewrapped his fingers around both cocks and rubbed them together, earning a heavy pant in return. It made Alfred's heart sing from hearing and feeling the desire dripping from it...

"You make me so hard...you turn me on so much...ah..." Alfred pulled Arthur into another kiss.

Arthur felt his tongue being sucked and moaned softly. Alfred tasted the remnants of the dark chocolate heart his lover consumed earlier. Somehow the taste suited the former pirate...bitter yet also so alluring with a hidden sweetness. It felt so arousing tasting it from him. After a while, Arthur managed to latch his lips onto his former colony's tongue. To his delight, Alfred tasted tantalizingly sweet just like the white chocolate heart...like a neverending waterfall of freedom, playfulness and happiness which made his heart full.

When they eventually broke apart, Alfred managed to slip in a third finger. Arthur gripped tighter onto the larger built nation as he felt himself stretching to the limit. More gentle kisses pressed against his temples and eyelids to soothe him. The superpower then curled his fingers. His smile widened when he got a gasping cry in return as soon as he felt what he was looking for.

Arthur felt the burning sensation and felt his cock twitch...that sudden bursting jolt of pleasure tingling his body as soon as those wonderful fingers curled in him. He tossed his head back with a rapturous gasp, reeling from the sudden rush.

"There...found it..." Alfred triumphantly said as he jabbed his lover's prostrate steadily, feeling the lithe body rock against him and chesty moans and mewls greeting him in response, "How are you doing, Arthur?"

Arthur's mind was too frazzled with the pleasurable aftershocks to give a coherent answer. Instead, he laid kisses and bites wherever he could on the bronzed skin while thrusting his cock against him and continued pumping himself onto his lover's talented fingers.

As much as Alfred wanted the sensual display to continue, he had a more pressing matter to tend to. He reluctantly pulled his fingers out of the tight anus, causing the British nation to slump and shiver against him from the lack of stimuli. The younger nation was about to reach for the nightstand drawer to retrieve the heavily used lubricant bottle. But the fingers never reached their destination when he felt a hand coaxing his fist to let go of their erections and a wet mouth trailing across his nipples, down his stomach and finally covering his erection. The superpower groaned at the warm sensations and looked down to find Arthur laying before him, his mouth gliding up and down his cock. Alfred blushed but relaxed and spread his legs wider, allowing Arthur to be more comfortable before him. He brushed his fingers within his lover's hair, carding the locks across his forehead so that he could have a better look at him. He couldn't look away from the arousing vision before him and he nearly lost it at the way Arthur's tongue was caressing the red tip when he pulled back to tease him.

"So sexy..." Alfred purred, watching the blush across Arthur's cheeks darken and his lust-filled green eyes flashing.

The powerful nation gasped and moaned with each hard suck on the hard length and every delicate lick fleeting across the sensitive head, his tongue catching the drops of precum gathered there. God...this felt better than using lubricant. Arthur moaned around the huge cock in his mouth as he reached down to stroke himself. He blushed harder when he realized how wet and hard he was. He twitched when he caressed the sensitive tip as he took his lover deep into his mouth and began to deepthroat him, making Alfred cry out at the vibrating sensations.

Feeling the intense pressure escalating but not wanting to finish by coming on his lover's face, Alfred gently grasped Arthur's cheek, "Stop...stop...otherwise I'll burst..."

After a few more sucks, Arthur eventually released his lover's erection, breathing heavily. A small river of drool trickled down the corner of his lips, which Alfred wiped away with his fingers. The larger nation pushed his lover back onto the bed, kissing him sweetly as he dislodged the sticky hand from the smaller nation's erection. Arthur snaked his arms around the muscled back, trying to anchor himself as close to the other nation who towered over him. Alfred knelt between Arthur's spread legs, causing shivers of anticipation to make the smaller body quiver without fail.

The island nation moaned in the kiss when he felt the moist blunt tip teasing his stretched entrance. His sweaty body tensed in aroused excitement as Alfred ran his hands down his sides to gently grasp his hips...

Arthur needed Alfred now!

"Mmmph! I love you, Alfred..." Arthur whispered as Alfred's lips careesed his own, "Ah...steal every part of me...take me...please..."

Alfred pulled away with a tender smile, observing the begging expression on his lover's face. Arthur looked so young and vulnerable at this point even though he was much older than him...it made the hero complex within Alfred burn. At that point, he made out the sliver of the several hundred years of painful loneliness etched in those cynical yet beautiful green orbs. If it would take forever to erase that haunting pain, he would accept it as a lifelong mission in less than a heartbeat. Although Alfred did make it so far to become the powerful nation he was now, he did regret hurting his former brother to make him acknowledge him as his own country. He was willing to take all eternity to make the British nation smile at him like before...he was the hero, after all.

Alfred carefully pushed himself into the willing body below him in one smooth thrust of his hips. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and gave out stressed gasps as he felt his lover's length invading him to the core. They had done it countless times before but the stinging pain always lingered upon entry. He was slightly wider in girth and longer in length. How did his young lover always to managed to fit inside him? He would never know...but it always did hurt all the same...

Meanwhile Alfred struggled not to move when he was fully sheathed inside his lover, knowing the older nation needed a bit of time to adjust to the intrusion. He could see see Arthur gritting his teeth as he breathed harshly through his nose. A twinge of guilt pierced his heart and the smile disappeared upon seeing the strained expression on his lover's face. Alfred grasped his softening cock and stroked it to help alleviate the discomfort. He triumphed when he heard Arthur groan at the back of his throat and felt his supple body tremble and arch towards him as the sensitive flesh hardened in his hand. Arthur looked a bit more visibly calm and his breaths became deep and steady. But the green eyes Alfred longed to see were still shut.

"Sweetheart...open your eyes..." emerald eyes slowly opened to meet sky blue orbs in return. Alfred cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly, "Hey..."

"Hey yourself...bloody hell..." Arthur gripped Alfred tighter, maintaining even breaths to ignore the sting in his backside.

"Arthur..." Alfred peppered kisses over his lover's sweaty face and forehead in an effort to help him relax, "You feel so good..."

Soothed by the kisses, Arthur felt his body feeling more relaxed and the pain lessening, he rocked his hips, "M-Move already..."

Alfred looked a bit unsure even though his body was screaming for him to pound mercilessly into his lover, "A-are you sure?"

"For God's sake, move, you bloody wanker! What's stopping you now?!" to prove his point, Arthur squeezed his anal muscles around the hard organ, making Alfred groan, "Get on with it or I'll butcher your dick and use it to finish myself off!"

Although Alfred was taken back by the ferocity of his lover's voice, his smile returned at the threat. If Arthur had enough ire to scold him, it meant that he was fine. Not wanting to displease the older nation, Alfred pulled back his hips until the tip remained inside and thrust back in, earning a open-mouthed wanton cry in return followed by a soft whisper asking him for more. Encouraged by the positive reaction, the younger of the two set a steady rhythm, rocking his hips and carefully cradling the slim body below him. This time, he was going to take his time. Unlike the roughness of their previous activities, Alfred was going to make Arther feel everything.

After some time, Arthur had wrapped his legs around Alfred's hips and his hands found themselves permanently carded through his sandy blonde hair. He moaned as he felt feather light kisses teasing his neck and collarbone. Each slippery thrust he felt gave him more euphoria he ever felt and he felt his own hips rocking back in return, wanting that huge cock to go deeper and harder in him.

Just then, he felt Alfred's kneeling legs widen and tense and strong arms circle his waist, his grip tightening around him protectively. Alfred pulled Arthur until he was upright and sat him down on his lap, forcing the smaller of the two to sink right down to the base of his cock. Alfred grunted and sighed at the moist molten heat as he felt the arse muscles massaging him to the hilt. Arthur curled around the golden body and his cock spilt some precum onto their sweaty stomachs.

"Ah! Alfred!" Arthur cried out in rapture, sending fluorescent spots flying before his eyes and his body stiffening at the solid fullness of the cock buried inside him, "So deep...too much...ah..."

"God...squeeze me...ah...so wet and tight...so hot...always like the first time...ngh..." Alfred rolled his hips slowly, his large heart brimming with pride at the way Arthur was trying to take more of him inside, "Do you feel good too, Arthur?"

Arthur nodded for he couldn't form words at the moment. Alfred held his lover close as Arthur tightened his arms around his neck and head. The island nation gasped when he felt his lover's mouth trailing over his forehead. Then he cried out when Alfred sucked on one of his eyebrows before alternating between them. Each suck caused frizzles of intense pleasure to attack his heaving body. Arthur was burning everywhere...all over...from his chest...down to his stomach...and in between his legs...

"So good...your mouth..." Arthur groaned, still lightly bouncing against Alfred's thrusts and twisting his face to get more of that wonderful mouth, "Oh God...you're so full in me...ah!"

"You're so beautiful when you're like this...all hungry for me...only me..." Alfred pulled back to support Arthur as he thumbed his nipples, mesmerized by the sight of his lover riding him. The older nation cried out and arched his chest. Alfred's eyes glinted possessively at the aroused expression on Arthur's reddened and damp face and the way each moan, gasp and grunt escaped the swollen lips, "I don't give a fuck what the others say about you and about us...you're so goddamn beautiful..."

He blindly reached for the milk chocolate heart left in the sample box. Then he brushed the container aside, letting it fall off the bed.

"Share the last heart with me, Arthur..." Alfred requested as he clamped the chocolate between his teeth. His blue eyes smoldered with lust...desire...and most of all, love.

It made Arthur's heart melt into a puddle of warm goo at the sight. The older nation kissed the corner of Alfred's mouth before sinking his own teeth at the unoccupied end of the chocolate.

The couple nibbled and sucked the melting chocolate between them, balancing the sweet treat with the roofs of their lips and their teeth. All this while, they kept eye contact, the two pairs of irises darkening; sapphire blue and forest green. The chocolate tasted so delicious; a perfect blend of bitterness and sweetness. They moaned when they felt the soft smooth cream coating their tongues. Smears of milk chocolate and drool stained around and on their lips. When the candy was finally decimated, Alfred and Arthur locked into a full blown, soul sucking kiss, their tongues eagerly cleaning each other's skin.

Alfred's hips continued thrusting into the velvety heat of Arthur's body that continued to meet each one with precise timing. Alfred interlocked his right hand with his lover's left, their fingers laced tightly together like a zip. He broke the kiss and reverently pressed his lips on the back of Arthur's hand, marveling how his former mentor's slender fingers looked so delicate and fragile against his own larger and longer ones. Arthur felt like crying again at that romantic gesture...this was where he belonged...to be loved by the nation holding him in his strong and intimate embrace.

Soon enough, they could feel the edge coming close...everything felt so hot in and around them...their bodies were slick and shiny as they slid against each other. Their willpower to maintain the steady and gentle pace was wearing thin...they need just one more hard push to that heavenly bliss...

"Alfred...so close...ah...ngh...want more!" Arthur whispered feverishly, his hard cock sandwiched between their stomachs, "I'm coming...ah..."

"Together, Arthur...so close too...ah..ngh!" Alfred whimpered at the tightness in his lower body as he attacked Arthur's collarbone and nape of his neck, "Come on...give into me."

"Too slow...too slow!" Arthur shook his head, causing sweat droplets clinging onto his hair to sprinkle over them. He gasped and tried to shimmy his hips faster, "Alfred, go faster...hit me hard, please!"

Alfred silently cheered at that request...finallly, he could make hell break loose...the young nation grunted as he held Arthur close with his free hand and began to twist his hips to shove his cock deeper into his lover at lightning speed.

"Gotta...gotta go faster...need to go deeper!" Alfred cried out, "Oh Fuck!"

The sudden and unforgiving change in pace caused Alfred's cock to suddenly strike his lover's prostrate and the older nation screamed as tears of pleasure appeared in his eyes and ran down his face, "Alfred!"

Alfred grunted with each quick slick touch sliding hotly on his flesh, his hand never leaving Arthur's. Their fingers clenched with each burst of pleasure exploding in their bodies. Arthur's cries and gasps grew sharper and desperate as Alfred's pants and grunts turned harsh and animalistic. The stirring heat was pooling and tightening in Alfred's lower stomach. He felt Arthur's arse clamping him and his wet erection twitching harder between them and steadily dribbling precum all over their stomachs...his lover was close...

Alfred gasped and moaned as he nibbled his lover's sensitive earlobe, relishing the sweet noises Arthur was making at the back of his throat. With a final lick, he breathed raggedly in the older nation's ear and breathlessly whispered, "I love you too..."

At that declaration and a final push down on the hard fleshy column that practically stabbed his sweet spot, Arthur sobbed in rapturous relief as he came untouched, his erection spurting cum over their stomachs. Alfred bit his lip sharply when he felt Arthur's sudden clenching over him. It was enough to topple him over the edge as he passionately whispered his lover's name and marked his insides. Alfred reached in between to grasp Arthur's cock to squeeze out the remaining cum, making the older whimper at the touch on his sensitive flesh. The two nations rode out their orgasms, twisting and snuggling in each other's embrace and wrapped in a heated cocoon of harsh pants and groans.

Despite his lanky limbs trembling from the intense orgasm, Alfred carefully lowered Arthur's shivering body back on the duvet, kissing him softly to pour the love and affection into it. The younger nation felt himself soften and slip out of the tight anus that encased him earlier before rolling next to him. Arthur was, in a word...obliterated, to say the least. The island nation's body felt heavy like lead and he was pretty sure he had lost all feeling in his limbs, save for a few twitches here and there. His head pounded mercilessly with blood rushing to his ears like he had a terrible hangover minus the dizzy splitting headache. His heart was bumping against his chest like a jackhammer set on high. He was sticky and wet all over, especially at his rear end. He winced when he felt the thick cum dribble down his inner thighs. A large hand combed through his sweaty hair and kisses were pressed on his temple. At the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred looking just as tired, sticky and messy as he was, but the sweet smile was still plastered on his lips and his fingers still tightly locked with his. And he couldn't help but smile back a bit.

"You're going to be the death of me one day..." Arthur murmured hoarsely as he nuzzled under Alfred's chin as he rolled onto his side to cuddle up to him in their post-coital bliss, kissing their interlocked fingers softly before letting go, "You've become a sex addict..."

Alfred chuckled and gently kissed his lips as he ran his hand over the wet mixture of chocolate and various bodily fluids on Arthur's stomach, "I can't help it when you look sexy all the time."

"You daft bugger..."

Arthur gasped when he felt himself being hefted up and carried bridal style. He looked up to his lover in surprise as his shaking arms struggled to maintain his grip around his neck. Alfred couldn't have this much stamina left after three rounds?! He shuddered to think if they had a fourth...

"I think a hot shower would do us both good," Alfred grinned as they headed to the adjoining bathroom.

"Then you'll have to carry me all the way. I can't feel anything in my legs and I doubt I can stand," Arthur's statement was met by a loud laugh.

"Ha ha ha! You're such an old man!" Alfred ignored the growing dark glare directed at him. He set Arthur at the edge of the large marble bathtub and turned on the faucets, "Let's have a bath instead. We can try out those bath salts that you like."

Arthur felt his irritation melt away to be replaced by a gradual burst of warmth from his heart. His small smile blossomed. Alfred could be quite a gentleman at times...

"Sounds perfect, Love..."

He quickly retrieved a pink packet container from the nearby marble counter-top and handed it to his lover, who tore it open and poured the soluble crystals into the hot water. The scent of cherry blossoms filled the air...

* * *

The hot bath was long, relaxing and quiet save for the occasional rippling sounds of scented water splashing gently in the tub as they lazily washed each other with tender caresses. Wrapped in a rare silence, they were too sated to stir up a pointless argument or playful banter that would usually follow after their lovemaking sessions. Alfred embraced the smaller nation from behind, tucking the golden head under his chin and laid feathery kisses on his face before kissing him sweetly on his lips. Arthur felt drowsy as he leaned against Alfred's strong chest, relishing the gentle kisses and returning in kind. The delicate scent of the cherry blossom salts wafted around them. Arthur explained that the blend was recommended by Kiku when he visited him on a previous business trip. He ended up buying a small box with several packets after he found he liked the fragrance when he tried it in a hot bath at Kiku's house. And no wonder Arthur liked it...it did smell soothingly sweet and calmed his nerves.

But all the soon, the water was getting soiled and cold to make them shiver, signaling the end of their bath. Alfred pulled the plug to let the water drain. The tub could be washed later when they were more awake. Alfred carefully clambered out of the slippery tub with a still tired Arthur in tow and quickly showered them both to get rid of the bath salts still clinging onto their skin. Then taking a fresh towel, he quickly rubbed himself and his lover dry before heading back into the bedroom.

The two nude nations clambered back onto the bed and nestled in the cooling sheets under the soiled duvet. Arthur sighed contently at the feel of the silken cotton on his skin while still resting on his human pillow who encased him within his embrace. He felt pleasantly balmy and his eyelids were threatening to close.

"This is the last time you are getting a chocolate sample box..." Arthur sighed, feeling his backside starting to ache despite the soothing hot bath.

"You said it. It's not enough!" Alfred grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Next time, we'll get a proper chocolate box. More for us to share..."

Arthur groaned in exasperation at the lewd suggestion and punched his lover's chest weakly, his strength not up to par due to his exhausted state. He felt a blood vessel throb in his head when the young nation merely chuckled in response. Alfred was still an idiot...but he was his idiot.

"Shut up, you blithering fool and go to sleep...after what we did, I could use a few hours of peace and quiet."

"Yes, Your Grumpiness," Alfred retorted playfully as he settled under the sheets.

He pulled Arthur close and lazily kissed his lips. He smiled, still tasting the sweet chocolate lingering in his lover's mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetheart..."

Arthur felt his inner romantic self melting at that golden voice and his lips turning up into another smile involuntarily. He welcomed the slow warmth from his heart to gently wash over him as he kissed the younger nation back languidly. Alfred still tasted deliciously of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Love..."

_Happy Valentine's Day indeed...it was perfect..._

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author's notes: Again, I want to wish you all a ****Happy Valentine's Day! **

I hope you guys enjoyed another one of my stories and for you single people out there, I also hope that some delicious yaoi will at least keep your spirits up. I certainly enjoyed writing and editing it...hehehe...

Oh and by the way, I'm going to post another Hetalia Valentine USUK story to honor the occasion: _Love Among the Moon and the Stars_. Do have a read when it comes out, which will be done and posted soon.

Reviews and feedback are much appreciated and help spread the love! FLAMES will be used to toast my bread and eggs!


End file.
